


Grumps together

by cursegirl



Category: Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursegirl/pseuds/cursegirl
Summary: What if branch had been the one who got lost in the woods with archer instead of poppy.





	1. Chapter 1

Branch huffed as he searched for that damm imposter archer pastry who had escaped from the prison, branch saw archer and chased after him.

"Get back here imposter"!! Branch ran after him, archer grabbed a birds egg and threw it at him, branch gasped catching it and putting it back in the nest, branch saw archer heading to the tunnels now he could just let him get lost and probably die buyout there was a chance he survived somehow and got to the crashes also poppy would have a fit at him, branch groaned before running after him.

"Archer get away from those tunnels"! Branch yelled and archer only laughed at him and ran into the tunnel not long after he fell into a hole, branch's hair wrapped around archer.

"I told you to not go in the tunnels" branch as he started pulling archer up.

"You damm troll let me go" archer shouted, suddenly the ledge branch was on crumbled and the both we're sent falling down the hole, as they landed branch lit up his hair grumbling 

"Ugh don't worry I'm a survivalist we'll get back to troll village" branch grumbled looking around archer laughed

"You moron I'm trying to escape" archer laughed as he took off into the dark branch sat down and started counting listening to the sounds of creatures around and archer yelling before archer tumbled back in front of him.

"Terrible...things....in the darkness" archer huffed as he collapsed 

"Uh yea those are called preditors and they won't go in the light sooo if you want to not get eaten your going to stay with me" branch told him crossing his arms archer glared as branch walked off it wasn't long until archer joined him, branch smirked slightly.

"Aw see good little imposter" branch smirked patting archer on the head, the party crashes immediately knocked his hand away.

"You know my entire time here I've noticed you don't act like the rest of the trolls" archer said thinking about how different branch was compared to the rest of the trolls that had been trying to force friendship on him, branch hasn't tried very much if at all, branch acted more like a real security guard.

"Yea well I'm not used to being happy so of course I'm not like the others" branch huffed trying to make sure archer didn't see how much that comment had hurt him, behind him archer blinked...not used to being happy? Weren't all trolls happy? Like all the time?

"Oi imposter keep up" branch called to archer, archer realized he had stopped walking and walked back to branch.

"You know you should just let me leave, nothing your little delusional queen does is going to make me help you guys with the party crashers" archer huffed and then was suddenly on the ground, branch had tackled him pinning him to the ground glaring down at him.

"Don't you ever talk about poppy like that, yea she gets carried away but she does care about you for whatever reason, she sees the good in everyone if anyone is going to be your friend it's her and there is no way I'm letting you leave to bring danger to MY village" branch yelled at archer before getting up and walking away,

"W...woah" Archer blushed a little he never seen a troll act like that, even when he was in disguise he hadn't seen such rage from a troll, archer shook his head before going after branch they stopped at a creek, branch kicked a small rock into the water and then a fish with sharp tether jumped out scaring archer causing him to jump into branch's arms, they both froze, Archer tried to get down but branch refused to let him go.

"Hey let me go don't hold me like this" archer tried getting out of the grip but branch was strong, branch jumped up his hair wrapping around a tree branch and swung them over the creek to the other side safely, then branch put archer down, archer blushed again, he didn't remember seeing branch be that strong he started to wonder how strong branch really was.

Branch felt weird, Archer had been very light like does he even eat? Branch mentally scolded himself, focus on the mission! Getting back to troll village!

"You know your wrong about tg your queen" archer huffed, branch stopped turning to h iim with narrow eyes.

"She's only pretending to care about me to protect the village just like you are right now," archer growled.

"Poppy does care about you and I care, I just don't trust you trust is earned not given" branch responded 

"Oh yea I've heard that before but people will always turn on you for their best intrested" archer huffed crossing his arms turning his back to branch, branch sighed.

"did those party crashes friends of yours do that to you.." Branch asked quietly 

"Pfft whatever let's just get out of here" archer huffed again, branch walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey I know what it's like to feel like no one cares, I used to be like that back when I was grey" branch whispered archer looked at him in confusing 'Grey'? But branch was teal coloured and blue haired what did that mean? Branch shook his head before using his hair to grab onto a rock on top of the cliff

"Go and wait up the top" branch told him stepping aside, archer started climbing.

"Well you've got the only light source" archer yelled back as he climbed, branch waited till archer had climbed up before climbing up himself when he got to the top there was no sigh of archer.

"Oh he's asking to be smacked" branch huffed going over to the cave and seeing archers tracks and followed them through the tunnel, he saw archer about to be thrown off the cliff, something in branch snapped at seeing archer in trouble and he jumped into action.

"Let him go" branch yelled jumping over the French, his hair reached and wrapped around archer pulling him out of the creatures hand into safety, branch put him to the far side before attacking the rock creature, using the hair moves poppy taught him, he knocked the creature over the cliff before turning to archer with a glare on his face and stormed over archer coward in the corner before branch grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't you ever do something like this again you could have gotten killed or hurt you idiot"! Branch yelled in rage, archer blinked in surprise, sure he had been yelled at but not out of care and worry.

"Branch....you...you saved me..even when i left you for death" Archer said quietly looking up at him in shock 

"Yea well the thing about trolls, we don't leave each other for dead" branch dropped archer before turning in a huff and walking to the exit, archer got up and quickly caught up to him but instead of walking behind him he walked to him, when they got back to troll village poppy was on a mushroom.

"Everyone archer still hasn't been found oh also branch seems to have disappeared but focusing on archer" poppy was saying branch huffed and archer looked in disbelief did they really not realize branch had been missing along with him, archer grabbed branch's wrist walking forward towards the group, letting go of him when poppy turned and saw them.

"Archer, branch there you two are awww we're you bonding" poppy asked with a big smile, branch went to go on a rant that he and archer had nearly died and all that but archer spoke before him.

"Yes"! Archer shouted poppy and everyone gasped even branch looked at him with wide eyes.

"Uh yes bonding in fact me and branch are even....friends now" archer told them branch's jaw dropped, poppy started before her eyes filled with joy

"Awwww branch I knew you had it in you to make friends" poppy smiled before pulling a string a banner with the words 'welcome back' on it and then a party started, when did they have time to set this up archer wondered but shrugged it off when he felt a hand like him he turned and it was branch.

"Why did you lie to poppy" branch asked in disbelief archer shook his head.

"I...didn't lie..after everything you did for me in those woods..I really think we can be friends"archer scratched the back of his neck, branch started and nodded.

"Wow...I didn't think anyone could get through to you let alone me...thanks archer" branch smilied, seeing branch smiling made archer feel weird he wanted to see that smile more suddenly archer gasped grabbing branch by the shoulders 

"Branch there's something you need to know about the party crashers"


	2. Chapter 2

Branch and archer went to poppy.

"Poppy we need to stop the party, there was another scout while I was here their probably bringing the party crashes here, they could show up at anytime" archer informed poppy causing everyone to stop the party in shock.

"Its ok everyone, we'll set up hairacads and set up watchers" poppy started when the ground started shaking and loud footsteps and music could be heard, the party crashes can in on a large mammoth, poppy and the other trolls connected their hair like a barricade.

" you can come back when you RSVP" poppy said glaring at the group but that didn't stop the crashers from sliding under and attacking the party, they sent copper flying in the air, drunk all the punch, ate the cake, one started eating all the refreshment and the table when smidge tried to stop him, two others used poor guy diamond to spray each other with glitter. Poppy kicked the music player away.

"That is enough, I am poppy queen of the trolls and this has to stop" poppy said standing firm and string, the leader bash started ordering poppy around.

"As don't you worry you little queen troll you can get your village back...when we drain all the fun from it" bash laughed as the trolls gasped.

"Their monsters..." guy gasped as he and a few others fainted, branch jumped forward 

"Hair energy ball of doom" branch yelled ready to send a ball of blue energy toward bash when suddenly Mr dinkles in front of bash, poppy had to tackle branch to stop him from attacking Mr dinkles, they gasped as they saw archer was the one holding Mr dinkles.

"Archer...what are..you" Poppy mumbled looking at him in confusion.

"I'm you know...betraying you" archer laughed as he handed Mr dinkles to bash and then had poppy and branch sent to the dungeon. After a while archer walked in to 'taunt them.

"You lying little"!! Branch yelled lunging toward him, archer felt immedietly hurt by the rage in branch's expression but he guessed he deserved it.

"Look I'm not betraying you, I only gave him Mr dinkles so he wouldn't hurt anyone" archer whispered so the guard couldn't hear him, branch crossed his arms.

"Oh yea sure how do we know your not lying to us again" branch grumbled poppy put her arm around archer and branch.

"Branch we can trust him, you and him bonded in the forest remember" poppy said with a trusting smile, 

"Yea branch that was real and I really do think of you as my friend branch" archer said holding onto branch's hands smiling at him.

"Ugh ok this is your last chance" branch grumbled they then hatched a plan and archer went to go get tools from branch's bunker.  
//////////////////////////////  
"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him" branch screamed as he and poppy left his bunker, archer had left them and took Gary from the bunker, branch walked quickly to the arena where the fireworks we're coming from.

"Branch I'm sure there's a reason for him taking Gary you and archer are friends remember" poppy said cheerfully reaching for branch but stopped when she realized branch was shaking.

"No...no we're not poppy, archer betrayed you, he betrayed the village and he betrayed me"! Branch yelled shaking as a few tears ran down his face, wiping them away branch shook his head and started walking faster, poppy sighed and clenched her fist, when she got her hands on archer she is giving him a good talking to how dare he make branch this upset!!.

Branch wrapped his hair around archer pulling him to the tunnel and grabbing for Gary.

"Give him back archer" the boys fought until archer had the remote but branch had the batteries, poppy stayed in-between them until they got chased into the arena and then pinned against the wall, archer turned to branch.

"Please branch...I have a plan just give me the batteries Let me show you I'm no longer kaboom but archer pastry" archer pleaded, branch knew he shouldn't but he still trusted archer slightly and he sighed passing the batteries,

"Oh branch your trust in me is....so stupid" archer laughed walking over to bash, branch gasped as archer taunted them again about them trusting him, that was it for branch. As archer went to give bash the remote, he moved away grabbing Mr dinkles.

"Hey branch here you go buddy"archer threw the remote to branch before jumping and returning Mr dinkles to biggie, after kicking all the party crashers expect for archer and Peter, a ceremony was held for archer

"Archer pastry for all you did for the trolls I now announce you a official troll" poppy declared giving him a hug time flower as it went off archer got hugged by the group, looking out archer noticed branch walking away from them not looking happy.

"What's with branch" archer asked as the hug broke suddenly the group all had their hands on the hips.

"What did you expect" guy asked tilting his head.

"Uh yea you really hurt branch's feelings by pretending to betray us so many times" smidge huffed

"What they mean is...it takes alot for branch to trust others especially outsiders and it really hurt him when you did all that right after you two became friends" poppy said wrapping a arm around archers shoulders and walking with him

"You even made him...cry it really hurt him" poppy whispered so only archer heard.

"Oh...I didn't...I didnt realize" archer mumbled 

"You just need to apologise to him, it may take time and alot of apologises for branch to trust you just...don't Give up" poppy smilied giving him a thumbs up before walking away, archer looked the way branch had walked, he was determined to get his friend branch back.


	3. chapter 3

Archer ran off in the direction branch had gone, he could only assume he had gone to his bunker, when he got there archer knocked on the bunkers door.

"um branch...are you in there its archer", branch opened the little slot in the door.

"archer what is it" Branch grumbled looking out from the slot.

"can I um come in" Archer asked rubbing his arm nervous,branch had to admit this was a very rare thing to see archer nervous, after thinking for a bit leaving poor archer in silence he opened the bunker door and stood back as archer climbed in.

"so what do you want" branch asked with his arms crossed.

"I wanted to apologize branch, about pretending to betray you...multiple times..I should have just told you my plan from the start" archer said staring at the ground expecting branch to still hate him and not forgive him.

"you betrayed me or at least pretended to betray me and poppy like three times" branch yelled at him clenching his fists.

"get out of my bunker" Branch pushed archer from his bunker and shut the door again, ok attempt one failed but archer was determind to get through to branch, for now he needed to think of how, Archer walked away he needed time to think of how to show branch he was truly sorry for what he had done, as he walked archer was suddenly grabbed by poppy.

"hey archer I just realized you dont have anywhere to live, I know I'll go convince branch to let you stay with him until we get a pod ready for you" Poppy smiled and took off before archer could stop her, ok so either branch says yes to her and then he will get the chance to apologize to branch more ooorrrr branch will shout no and hate archer even more for trying to stay in his bunker, archer sat down and waited anxiously for poppy to return.

"absolutely not poppy he is not staying in my bunker with me, put him with someone else" Branch huffed regretting letting poppy in, she had just asked him to let ARCHER stay with him until they make a pod for him to stay in

"aw please branch, archer is sorry for what he did and he just needs somewhere to stay for a little while pretty please branch" poppy begged branch still refused.

"please branch your the only one hes really connected with, if you do I will tell all the trolls not to throw glitter at you hows that sound" poppy asked using her puppy eyes, branch sighed.

"fine but I dont like it" branch grumbled while poppy cheered, poppy ran out to go tell archer the news.


	4. Chapter 4

Archer paced back and forth as he waited for poppy to come back, the pink troll skipped towards archer with a happy smile,

"Hey archer so branch said-" poppy started before getting interupted by archer,

"He said no didn't he, he probably is furious about the suggestion and hates me even more, you know what I'll just stay with someone else" archer rambled before poppy put her hand over his mouth

"ARCHER he said it's ok that you stay with him so just chill out" poppy said letting out a sigh as archer just blinked at her,

"Wow really, guess I should go say thank you" at her mumbled then walked past poppy and to branch's bunker and knocked on it, branch opened the hatch to his bunker rolling his eyes when he realized it was archer,

"Hey archer" branch grumbled letting him into the bunker, archer climbed down quickly

"Hey branch, I just wanted to say thank you for letting me stay with you for a while" archer grinned before noticing the look branch was giving him,

"Oh uh if your not comfortable with me staying here it's ok, I get it if poppy forced you she can be a bit uh excited sometimes right"? Archer laughed awkwardly

"It's fine archer, don't worry about it it's not like you'll be staying long, he yea poppy can get very excited easily" branch laughed before walking to his kitchen to finish making lunch for him and his new bunk mate, branch was making salad sandwhichs cause sometimes you need something healthy other then cupcakes and party food. Archer wandered into the kitchen,

"Wow those look really good branch, didn't realize you could cook" archer smirked at the smug look on branch's face

"Well when you live on your own for most of your life you learn to cook easily" branch said handing archer a plate with his sandwich on it,

"Thanks branch" archer ate the sandwich sighing in delight, it was delicious

"Wow it's really good" archer happily ate not realizing the troll watching him, branch was used to people liking his food but not as happily as archer was right now, but no archer betrayed and lied to him to many times! Unforgivable! In branch's mind.

After lunch branch gave archer a tour of the main areas of the bunker that archer was allowed in and where he would be sleeping, archer was impressed with the craftsman ship of every room he found it amazing that branch had dug these rooms and furnished them by himself all these years, after showing archer around branch stalked off to his own room shutting the door and archer heard a lock click inside and sighed

"This is going to be a looong stay" archer sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

When archer woke up the next morning branch was no where to be seen, so either he left or he was just avoiding archer, either way archer made himself a quick breakfast, cleaned up, grabbed a bag and a list he wrote last night and left the bunker,

"Uh branch if your here just letting you know I'm going out for a while" archer called down just in case branch was down there somewhere he would feel very stupid if it turned out branch wasn't down there,

Archer made his way into the forest away from troll villiage and branch's bunker with his list to collect some ingredients, if there's one good thing from being with the party crashers is your learned how to get food no matter where you went, also lucky while scouting the place he found a few wild foods that were edible, with that in mind archer started his search,

Branch peeked out from a lower room he had stayed the night in, he heard archer leave hopefully he will be gone for a while, Branch stretched and went up to make himself breakfast before leaving to take a walk around troll villiage, check for any dangers and such,

Leaving the bunker and taking a quick look around before heading to troll villiage, he checked a few safety measures annoying maybe one or two trolls as he went, smidge gave him a pretty tasty muffin which was pretty nice of her, Branch decided to go for a walk,

"Well hello branch" branch stopped on his walk and get out a annoyed sigh, he turned and saw creek sat onto of a rock in his meditation pose

"Uugh" branch attempted to walk off but creeks hair turned him around to face him,

"I heard you had a new bunk mate" creek smiled as he spoke,

"What's it to you creek oh wait yea none of your business" branch told him turning and walking away again only to find creek had moved in front of his some how,

"Aw c'mon branch everything's good now we should be friends now" creek said smiling branch just growled and walked past him

"No way creek" branch huffed before marching off, great creek just had to ruin his whole day! What a waste of a nice day. Branch huffed continuing his walk when he ran into poppy

"Hey branch, how's having archer as a guest going" poppy smiled gently bumping branch's arm,

"I still can't believe I agreed to let him stay with me" branch grumbled

"Aw branch I know it's hard but I'm sure soon you and archer will get along great" poppy cheered and hugged him 

"We'll see poppy, we'll see" branch huffed narrowing his eyes

Meanwhile archer had returned to the bunker with his bag full of different things he found in the forest, walking into the bunker archer looked around for any sighs of branch being here but there was nothing oh well,

He went to the kitchen and got one of branch's large pots, he really hoped branch doesn't mind him using his things oh well, Archer put some water in the pot and putting it to boil of branch's fire stove, he turned and started cutting some berries, fruits and herbs he collected from the forest,

Archer then added the ingredients to the pot and let it shimmer adding a few spices he found around branch's kitchen, keeping an eye on the pot the bunker started to smell of the soup, just as archer had started serving the soup into two bowels he heard the bunker door opening,

"Branch" archer quickly set a bowl down with a spoon and a quick note he wrote earlier grabbed his bowl and hurried off to the room he was staying in before branch saw him,

Branch opened the bunker door keeping a ear out for sighs of archer when a sweet fruity smell drifted from the bunker, he was sure he didn't set out anything that made that kind of smell,

Entering the bunker branch followed the smell to the kitchen, on the table was a bowl of soup on the table, it's where the sweet smell was coming from, there was a note next to it,

'Branch, I made this soup from some ingredients in the forest, sorry but I used some of your cooking utensils, you learn a lot about berries, herbs and fruits when your eating on the road a lot, I'm so sorry about what happened before, enjoy the soup

Archer'

Branch scoffed but sat down to try it anyway, taking a sip, it was.....really really good like really good, Branch ate it and then cleaned up his bowl he saw archer had cleaned up every thing when he was finished using it but ugh he still won't trust him! Never! Never again!

A knock on archers door stunned him before he went to open it, on the floor he found a vest purple like his own but it was made from purple dyed leaves instead with a note on it,

'A new vest so your more like us trolls thanks for the soup -B

Archer smiled taking the vest and going back in, he removed his party crasher vest and tried the new leaf vest, it was actually comfortable, 

"Heh pretty cool if I do say so myself" archer smiled maybe this was a sign that branch will forgive him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Archer walked his way through troll villiage when he heard bells and soft singing, he felt himself panic for some reason and run towards the sound of bells, he gasped at what he saw,_

_Branch and poppy were on top of a large mushroom, branch was in a suit and poppy was in a white dress with a veil....a wedding dress, king peppy was in between them,_

_"If anyone rejects this union speak now or forever hold your peace" Peppy said, archer opened his mouth to shout but nothing cane out, when he tried to move he found he was stuck, his feet had sunk into the ground and he couldn't get them out,_

_"I officially announce you husband and wife" king peppy said, trolls cheered and smiled, archer stood in shock trying to shout or make noise,_

_NOOOOOO!!!! he tried to shout_

Archer sat up in bed from his, nightmare? Could he call it a nightmare? It was just a wedding between branch and poppy why would that be a nightmare? Archer wiped sweat from his forehead before getting up,

He got out of bed and went out into the kitchen, archer made himself a drink of warm milk and sat at the table to think about his dream, why would he feel it was a nightmare?

It was a wedding, and it was branch and poppy's wedding, he wanted to shout and stop the wedding....why? Why did he want to stop their wedding.....maybe...maybe could he have a crush on poppy? And he didn't want poppy to marry branch?

"Woah...." Archer let out a sigh and sipped st his drink until he was finished before heading back to his room

"Could I really have a crush on poppy...."he mumbled out loud, he climbed back into bed and drifted off into a uneasy sleep

Branch woke up and stretched he had gotten used to waking up in the morning even if you can't tell it's morning from way down here,

He got out of bed and wandered into the kitchen to make himself coffee, he sipped at the hot drink and listened to the silence of the bunker, he liked how peaceful it was, when he was finished his coffee he got dressed and brushed his messy hair before heading out of the bunkers door and into troll village

"HEY BRANCH"! Poppy ran over to him the minute she saw the grump and gave him a big hug,

"So how's you and archer? Make up yet"? Poppy smiled as branch rolled his eyes,

"Sort of" he grumbled and tried to walk around her but poppy would not be brushed off easily,

"Sort of"? Poppy tilted her head confused

"Yea...he made me some really nice soup and I gave him a vest to replace his old one, it's not a big deal" branch said and walked around her this time she stayed still and let him walk away from her,

Poppy smiled and let out a sigh of relief, she knew archer really was sorry for what he did, but she also knew it really hurt branch, she just couldn't wait for then to cross this bridge and become friends again. With that thought in mind poppy continued on her merry way.


	7. Chapter 7

Archer woke up for the second time and got out of bed rubbing his eye, he reached to out his vest on but then saw the one branch gave him, archer grabbed it and put it on leaving the bunker with a smile, 

"Well you look happy" DJ suki waved as archer walked past her, archer waved and kept walking he went and got a sandwich for breakfast from one of the food stalls the trolls had set up, he walked around for a bit and saw poppy, 

"O-oh hey poppy" archer nearly choked on his sandwhich as he waved at poppy, she smiled happily and skipped over to him,

"Hey archer how's the stay with branch going" she punched his shoulder gently, archer rubbed his arm smiling awkwardly remembering his dream,

"OH is that the vest branch made you, it's beautiful" poppy ran her fingers along the leaf vest gently, archer smiled he was quite proud of the vest himself,

"Its great you two are starting to fix things up" poppy smiled at archer happily and patted his arm causing archer to blush a bit,

"Thanks poppy honestly I couldn't have gotten this far without you" archer tore his sandwhich in half and handed half to poppy who happily ate it as they sat at one of the tables together,

"I made him a special soup that I used to make when I was a party crasher we used to have to find food as we went, but he's still avoiding me, I havnt actually seen him since the first day" archer sighed resting his head on his hand nibbling his sandwhich,

"I know it looks bad but branch will come around it just takes time bit by bit he'll forgive you, I mean he gave you a pretty cool vest" poppy patted his arm gently to reassure him,

"I really just want to be his friend again" archer layed his head on the table with a thud,

"I know and you will everything will be fine" poppy wrapped her arm around archer and hugged him tightly

"Heh..thanks poppy your a great friend" archer blushed again thinking of his dream about the wedding and poppy,

He looked up at the pink princess, she had a bright happy smile and was super nice, her hair seemed to glow a vibrant pink from the light of the sun,

"Wow....your really pretty" archer sighed out loud causing poppy's face to turn a darker pink,

"Aw that's so sweet, well I've got queen duties to deal with" poppy smiled patting archers hand before standing and walking away waving to him as she left,

Archer stayed in his seat fluster faced, nibbling on his sandwhich, he thought about how he can improve his friendship with branch, 

Archer finished off his sandwhich before getting up and continuing his walk around the villiage, he stopped near the edge of the villiage when he saw branch setting up some kind of trap,

"Hey branch what are you up to" archer made his way over, branch got startled and rolled ready to strike but then stopped when he realised it was archer,

"Oh hey....archer" branch answered awkwardly before turning his attention back to his trap,

"Oh uh...that soup you made was really good" branch said after the few seconds of awkward silence

"Thanks! You learn what's good and not, living on the road, oh and thanks for this cool vest it fits great" archer sat near by branch without getting to close to him,

"Oh uh yea your welcome" branch continued working on his trap, the two stayed in the silence that was only a bit awkward, in truth archer had no problem just watching branch work and letting him focuse, and branch strangely had no problem with archer watching since he was disturbing him,


	8. Chapter 8

Eventually branch finished off the trap and packed up his tools and started to walk away before he realised archer wasn't following,

"You coming"? Branch looked back at the lizard like creature, archers face lit up like a firefly,

"You don't mind me tagging along"? Archer scrambled to stand up, branch had to resist the urge to smile,

"Yea unlike the others you don't bother me while I'm working so I guess I can let you tag along" branch started walking again this time with archer following at his heels, the two went from trap to trap, branch working while archer mostly watched while sometimes helping out if branch needed a extra pair of hands,

"Thanks for the help archer" branch just finished off the last trap check up with archers help, he packed up his tools and started the walk to his bunker,

"Heh no problem I'm just glad we could hang out" archer beamed putting his hands in his pant pockets while branch quickly ducked into his bunker to put the tools away,

"I'm gonna make some fruit salad for lunch do you want some" branch poked his head out of the bunker

"Yea sure" archer climbed in after branch and sat at the table tapping his fingers humming the party crashers song as branch made lunch for the two of them, he also made two glasses of lemonade, one of the few sugary drinks branch liked

"I didn't know you liked lemonade" archer noticed branch pouring the soft drink,

"Lemonade is one of the few sugary drinks I like, it's actually good for when you have a upset stomach" branch answered and set archers bowl and glass down in front of him before grabbing his own and setting down next to archer,

The two ate in comfortable silence for a while,

"Wow this is really good branch, it has to be the best fruit salad I've ever had" archer ate the fruit salad as fast but as neatly as possible, he didnt want to seem like a slob,

"Wow...thanks" branch blushed a little, he wasn't so used to compliments and archer just kept giving him them, it was really odd but it also felt really nice, branch nibbled at his own food and sipped at his drink,

Maybe having archer around won't be as bad as he thought, what archer did still hurt but branch could tell he was sorry and really wanted to be his friend again,

"So I've been thinking.." Branch started, archer looked up quickly and nervous about the end of that sentence,

"I'm willing to forgive you and be your friend again" branch finished before getting surprised by archer leaping up from his seat and hugging him,

"Thank you branch"!! Archer hugged branch tightly so happy that branch finally forgave him, slowly branch hugged archer to and patted his back,

"Uh...your welcome" branch muttered, archer stepped back,

"Sorry I just got a bit happy there" archer laughed and branch found himself smiling to

"Well I can tell you are sorry for what you did, and I guess it was for the of the villiage" branch shrugged before grabbing the two empty bowls and washing them.

"I'll be back in just go update poppy, is that ok" archer added the two empty glasses and washed them quickly

"Yea sure I'm going to take a inventory check so I'll be here" branch nodded as he quickly dried the dishes and put them away, archer took off and left the bunker.

He ran around looking for poppy until he saw her just up ahead leaving satin and chenilles place,

"Hey poppy" archer ran up to poppy waving his arms with a large smile on his face,

"Hey archer you sure look happy what's up" poppy smiled seeing how happy archer was.

"Branch forgave me! We're friends again" archer smiled huffing and puffing from the running, 

"That's great, archer I knew it would turn out fine" poppy giggled and patted his arm before she turned to walk away,

"U-uh poppy wait I want to ask you something" archer reached and grabbed onto poppy's hand last minute,

"Hmm? Yes"? Poppy turned to look at archer confused

"W-will....will you go out with me" archer was a blushing messed as he looked into poppy's pink eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

"Go out with you? Like friends? Or..." poppy blushed at archers wide eyed staring,

"Well...Yea as a date..."archer blushed,

"Oh wow...so you have feelings for me"? Poppy's face flushed

"Well...I believe I do, can we just try..one date"? Archer blushed glancing at the ground

"Oh well...I accept, but I can't promise I'll be able to return your feelings but we can give it a try that's the point of dating, to test and figure out your feelings" poppy took archers hand smiling at him,  

"How about a picnic in misty meadows tomorrow afternoon" archer suggested  sheepishly,

"That sounds wonderful archer I'll see you tomorrow" poppy smiled before walking away waving back at archer who waved until poppy was out of sight.

"wow....SHE SAID YES"! Archer yelled getting stares from some near by spiders.

"dont judge me..."Archer huffed walking away from the smirking spiders and back to Branch's bunker,

Once there he walked in with a whistling to branch's surprise, archer seems in a good mood.

"whats got you whistling so merrily" Branch questioned the ex-party crasher, archer jumped not noticing branch was there.

"oh..tomorrow me and poppy are going to misty meadows for a picnic" Archer explained embarrassed branch had startled him so easily,

"ah..ok well do you want help preparing the food"? branch asked opening one of his cupboards and pulling out a picnic basket and holding it out to Archer.

"That would be great branch! thank you" Archer smiled taking the basket from branch then heading into the kitchen followed by branch, the two spent a few hours choosing and preparing the picnic food, after the food was prepared they stored it away for tomorrow,

"I hope this date goes well.." Archer mumbled putting away the last of the food, branch blinked a few times in sudden confusion,

"date"? branch questioned

"oh yea...the picnic is a date I asked poppy on" Archer explained blushing a little realizing he hadn't clarified it earlier, there was a awkward silence between the two before branch just shrugged.

"well I hope it goes well for you then" branch said blankly before walking off to the deeper levels of the bunker.

"...that was weird" Archer muttered before heading off to his temporary room in the bunker,

The next morning branch gave archer a blanket for the picnic and helped him pack the basket before archer headed off to misty meadows, when he got there Poppy was waiting patiently wearing a light blue dress with a sunflower pattern and her hair up in a ponytail, when she saw him she stood and waved.

"hey archer! over here" Poppy called out and archer with a smile walked over to her with the basket, he too out the blanket and laid it down.

"why thank you good sir" poppy giggled sitting herself down on the blanket, archer smiled and took a seat next to her. they talked about good memories, archer asked about poppy's friends and poppy asked archer about his life as a party crasher,

"and then smidge ripped her dress and fought and tangapuffs!" Poppy said telling the story of smidge's crush on Milton.

"wow she really went all out huh, but she didnt need to did she"? archer asked leaning back on his hands,

"no of course not, it turned out Milton liked her for her aggression and all" Poppy answered while she opened the basket and took out a sandwich,

"wow these are really good did you make them"? poppy asked after a few bites of the sandwich.

"branch helped me make them, he also helped me make the lemonade to" archer said taking out his own sandwich.

"ha that makes sense, he knows how I like my sandwiches" poppy said finishing off her sandwich and taking out a cup,

"that makes total sense, you two are like the best of friends" archer said pouring lemonade into poppy's cup for her.

"thanks archer, yea me and branch have been through a lot together, he's kinda like the voice of reason and logic for everything" poppy rolled her eyes with a smile before sipping at the lemonade,

when they finished their food the two packed up the picnic and spent the rest of the afternoon laying on the grass looking at the sky.

"well archer, I had alot of fun, but I'm still unsure my feelings towards you" poppy said as they lay on the grass,

"its ok poppy...I'm in no rush, take your time, feelings are weird" Archer said staring at the sky.

"maybe we could go on another date" poppy suggested making archer smile.

"sounds great poppy" archer smiled up at the sky, soon the two stood and brushed bits of grass off each other before waving goodbye and heading their separate ways,

When archer walked into the bunker he found branch washing dishes in the kitchen, branch looked up hearing archer enter,

"hey how'd it go" branch asked as he dried the washed dishes with a hand towel.

"it was great! poppy is still unsure if she feels anything romantic for me but its ok, we agreed on another date soon" Archer beamed setting the basket down on the table before heading towards the washroom,

he didnt see branch's grip on the plate he held tighten until there was a crack in the plate, causing branch to look at the plate and his hand in confusion, why did the idea of archer going on dates with poppy irritate him so much?


	10. Chapter 10

Branch watched as archer left, apparently the party crasher was going for another date with poppy, a boat ride by the sounds of it, the blue troll listened as the bunker door shut giving archer one last smile and wave before he disappeared,

Once again branch was alone in the bunker, he stared up at the elevator for who knows how long before walking into the kitchen, entering he spotted the basket archer used for his last date, the picnic, branch stared at it for who knows how long before he snapped, he grabbed it by the handle and threw it at the dirt wall, the basket bounced off and landed on the ground

Unsatisfied branch stormed over to the basket and started to stomp on it, he kept stomping over and over until the basket was unrecognizable mess, out of breath branch stared down at the mess before leaving the kitchen and going to his room and flopping on his bed, why did he feel like this?

Archer left the bunker as usual and made his way to the river where he and poppy were meeting, up ahead and early as always was poppy waving towards him happily, today she was wearing a knee length yellow skirt and blue long sleeved blouse,

"hi archer"! Poppy called out smiling as she waved running over to meet him, archer smiled at her eagerness and positive attitude, shining like the sun,

"hey poppy, you ready?" archer asked with a smile on his face, poppy grinned nodding and the two made their way to the boats tied down on the river's shore for troll's to use, archer untied the boat and poppy helped push it into the water before climbing on, archer gave the boat one last push before jumping into the boat to,

"its a great day for a boat ride archer, thanks for inviting me" Poppy beamed reaching her hand over the edge of the boat and dipping it in the passing water, archer smiled watching her

"thanks for coming, I know being queen and all makes you busy" Archer commented getting a sad smile from poppy.

"yea but...its fun it really is even if sometimes its stressful and I have no idea what I'm doing, it really is alot of fun" Poppy said with a smile leaning back against the boat as her hand continued to drift in the water,

archer stopped the boat and the two hung out together as the boat continued to drift, eventually lunch came around and archer rowed the boat back to the shore and the two got out,

"wanna go get some ice cream"? archer asked helping poppy out of the boat, poppy smiled and nodded holding onto archer's hand firmly as they walked back to troll village and to the ice cream parlor, there they came across guy diamond and branch also hanging out though the grump looked like he had been dragged.

"oh heeeeeeeeey Poppy!! heeeey Archer" Guy called out happily waving to the two, branch looked up shocked when seeing the two before his face narrowed into a angry pout seeing the two holding hands, he quickly shook his head when the two were coming over,

"hi guy! hi branch! what are you two doing here"? poppy asked eyeing the two, guy had a vanilla ice cream cone in his hand while branch had a glass bowl of melting peppermint ice cream on the table the two were sitting at.

"well I thought branch spends to much time in his bunker so I dragged him out to get ice cream with me" Guy said picking up a small spoon that was in the ice cream and getting a small scoop onto it before holding it to branch's face

"now please eat it before it melts, you wouldn't want to waste ice cream would you" guy smiled at the narrowed eye look branch gave the silver troll before the blue troll snatched the spoon ate the ice cream still giving guy evil laughs.

"yaaaay"! guy laughed wrapping his arm around branch in a hug, poppy laughed to before glancing to archer and blinking in surprise,

Archer had a strange sour look on his face as he stared at the two troll's in front of him, poppy blinked before her eyes widen in realisation as to why, she tugged on his hand with a soft smile making archer blink before turning his attention to her,

"lets go get our ice cream" poppy said with a small smile and the two walk over and order their ice cream, strawberry swirl for poppy and caramel whirl for Archer,

Guy watched archer and poppy walk away to get their ice cream as soon as they were out of ear shot he turned to the blue troll with a knowing smirk,

"sooooo you like one of them huh"? the silver troll questioned, branch's head snapped up at him so fast it would have broken a normal person's neck, the silver troll didn't falter at branch's death glare.

"sooo is it poppy"? the silver troll smiled moving closer to branch like they were at some cliche sleep over, branch just gave him the same narrowed look and didnt answer.

"nooo? then is it....archer"? Guy knew by the sudden eye wide and then narrowed glare branch gave him that he hit the nail on the head.

"I see I see" Guy smiled and sympathetically patted branch's shoulder when the troll wordless put his head back down on the table with a huff.

"hey you never know, maybe it wont work out with poppy and archer,  poppy told me she still wasn't sure of her feelings for him" guy said trying to brighten the troll up, branch just huffed and shook guy's hand off his shoulder, guy went to say more when the two came back with their own ice creams.

"whats up with branch"? archer asked once he sat down across from the blue troll, poppy sat next to him across from guy,

"oh he's just grumpy I dragged him out of the bunker" guy answered quickly, he couldn't say branch was suffering from pre-heartbreak,

"were you working on some project or something branch" archer laughed not seeing branch glance up hearing him laugh

"yea...something like that" branch muttered before finally sitting up and continued to eat his ice cream, soon archer managed to wrap branch into the conversation the four were having, the two were so caught up in talking, joking and laughing they didnt notice guy and poppy had stopped talking to watch them,

guy looked at poppy and she looked at him they both gave a knowing nod.


	11. Chapter 11

Branch was brought out of his conversation with archer when he noticed poppy and guy whispering to each other, this was when branch realized he had been talking to archer this whole time and probably ruining his and poppy's date, with this branch suddenly ate the rest of his ice cream, shrugging off the brain freeze he got form eating so fast and quickly stood up,

"well me and Guy should get going and let you two back to your date"! branch said loudly as he stood, guy gave a smug smile as he stood up slowly to,

"yeeee oh poppy see you at the hair ball next week"? guy asked randomly, poppy grinned at the look of confusion on branch and archer's face,

"oh I havn't told you guys yet, in celebrating of archer joining us im holding a hair ball next week, but you have to bring a date with you to attend" Poppy said with a smile

"welp looks like im not going then" branch said before turning to walk away only to have his arm grabbed by guy.

"aww dont worry branch I'll attend with you" Guy said quickly and loudly before hurrying away dragging branch behind him.

"wait what? whats a hair ball"? archer asked turning to poppy after guy and branch disappeared from sight,

"oh right, so you know how we hold crazy parties? well the hair ball is a more calm type of party, pretty much its all fancy and we wear dresses and fancy suits and such" Poppy explained with a smile, archer grimaced, him? in a suit? in her dreams, poppy saw his face and laughed.

"oh dont worry since its your first hair ball you don't have to wear a suit, but you'll come wont you? with me?" Poppy asked with a shy smile, archer blinked a few times before realizing what she was asking and gave a quick nod.

"y-yea of course"! archer grinned as poppy smiled and let out a laugh.

"great! now I have to go and start organizing, this was a wonderful date archer thank you" poppy gave him a hug before rushing off, archer watched her walk away....he had forgotten they were on a date but he's glad poppy liked it,

with a shrug and a smile archer turned and decided to go for a walk around Troll Village, a hair ball huh? should be interesting. but for some reason the idea that guy was taking branch as his date bothered him, why? is it because branch didn't even agree?

yea...yea that must be it archer thought before he bumped into someone.

"wha-"! archer started to yell before he looked up and realized he had bumped into creek, the troll branch complained about a lot.

"ah hello mate, sorry for bumping ya, I didn't see you over the yoga mats" Creek said as he picked up his fallen yoga mat pile,

"uh...nah its cool I should have been paying attention" Archer quickly stood and went to walk around creek but the troll grabbed his arm.

"say...has poppy invited you to this hair ball"? creek asked. wow news about parties travel fast here.

"well yea...naturally I mean we're been going on dates for a while" Archer said feeling uncomfortable, creek still hadn't let go of his arm.

"hmm thats good, poppy said it was a bring a date event I'm wondering who I should bring, I only asked cause if she hadn't I would have asked you" Creek said as archer's eyes widen.

"oh but only as friends of course, I only ment I wouldn't want you to miss out on your first hairball" creek quickly explained with a smile and shake of his head, I suppose that makes sense...archer thought giving creek a suspicious look.

"well I might ask branch then. I doubt anyone would ask him to attend with them" Creek chuckled, this filled archer with rage,

"for a matter of fact Guy asked Branch to go with him, and for your information anyone would be lucky to have Branch as their date" Archer hissed before pulling his arm out of creek's grip and storming off, creek stood there with a smile before continuing his way to his yoga class.


End file.
